


Let the laser war begin

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Carmilla One-shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Competitive girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vampire Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to take her vampire girlfriend to laser tag. As if Carmilla could say no to her little Cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the laser war begin

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadultered fluff. 
> 
> I'm trying to get back into the fic writing, it's been a couple of weeks and life has gotten in the way but I'm trying. So what better way to kick start it then with some fluff. 
> 
> *based on an OTP Prompt: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :-)

'No.'

'Please Carm'

'No way. Not going to happen.'

The vampire returned to her book, raising it higher as Laura started to pout. _God damn this girl_. 

'Why? Don't you want to do something fun together?'

Carmilla smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Laura blushed. 

'N..n..not that! Stop being so' she waves her arms around, motioning to all of Carmilla's body which only caused the vampire to smirk more. Rolling her eyes as her girlfriend continued to whine.

'Come onnnnnn. It will be fun. Please, Carm?'

Carmilla sighed, shifting slightly so that she could angle her body away from Laura. Her book getting higher and higher as Laura edged closer and closer. Her eyes dropped down to the words only for two hand to quickly snatch it up. Carelessly tossing it aside. Carmilla started to make a noise of protest but the words died in her throat when Laura clambered onto her lap. Straddling her as she leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against Carmilla's. The vampire instinctively moved to tangle her fingers in Laura's hair, giving it a tug as she pulled her in closer. Moving to deepen their embrace. Which is when Laura pulled back. An innocent smile on her face as she spoke.

'Are you going to say yes?'

Carmilla's eyebrows rose. Her face painting a picture of disbelief. Her eyes rolling as she leant in, desperate to kiss those soft pink lips. Laura let them kiss for a little longer but the contact was still brief. Before she pulled away again, her voice starting to get that teasing tone in it.

'What about now?'

Carmilla groaned, shaking her head in defiance. Laura sighed, shifting as she started to get up. Her tone layered with mock sadness.

'Oh. I just thought we could spend some time together. What with Valentine's day coming up. I guess you don't want that'

She was almost off the bed when the vampire grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned back with a pout as Carmilla clenched her jaw. Sighing as she finally relented. 

'Eugh. Fine! I will come laser tagging with you. Happy now?!'

Her face softened when Laura let out a happy squeal before moving to tackle her in a big bear hug. Planting a million and one kisses on her waiting lips as she murmured many thank you's through kisses. 

'This is going to be so awesome Carm!'

'Whatever you say Cupcake'

* * *

'Really? That's the alias you're going with?!'

'Feel free to stuff it, my name is the best! It's better than yours Miss " _wears leather like a boss_ ", seriously?!'

'You know it's true, don't try and deny it Sundance'

Laura rolls her eyes at the vampire, flashing her the finger when Carmilla winks. Only to be seen by a mother and her child. Earning her a disapproving glare and a tut as she walked past. Carmilla bit back her laughter as Laura frantically apologised before all but dragging the still smirking vampire to the counter. Carmilla paid before Laura had the chance. The smaller girl tried to protest but Carmilla just kissed her cheek and told her she wanted to treat her. As if Laura was going to protest at being showered with affection, something that Carmilla didn't do a lot. They had to wait ten minutes for a game slot to open. It would have been longer but after Carmilla shared some choice words with the guy at the desk a slot magically opened up. Normally Laura would have admonished her girlfriend for being so aggressive but she was far too excited to care about how Carmilla chose to handle things. Her excitement intensifying as they made their way into the preparation pod. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, muttering snarky comments under her breath as they were forced to watch a cheesy video about gameplay and rules. She stopped after Laura gave her an adorable pout and told her to pay attention. She proceeded to watch how Laura practically bounced in the spot eagerly watching the demonstration. How Laura copied everything the people in the video did before turning to flash Carmilla a bright smile. She knew there was a reason she agreed to come and this was it. Laura was just too cute when she became passionate about something. Her amusement only growing when they were lead into the room where they kept the body gear and the laser guns. Watching as Laura inspected every pack in great detail, holding them up and turning them around before shoving them back on their hook and moving onto the next one. Carmilla had already pulled hers on when she saw Laura reaching to grab one at the same time a little boy did. Both hands grabbing the same pack. She couldn't stop the laughter when she saw that they were fighting over it. 

'This is my pack!'

'I saw it first!'

'Did not.'

'Did too!'

'Give me my pack!'

' _You_ give me _**my**_  pack!'

She watched them struggle for a minute. Grinning when Laura tugged at it pretty hard almost sending the kid flying. Which is when she decided to intervene. Casually waltzing over to them both. 

'What seems to be the problem here Cutie?'

'This lady is trying to steal my laser pack!'

Carmilla sighed before crouching down beside the boy and whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened and he instantly let go of the pack. Giving Laura an amazed look before rushing off to get another pack. Laura grinned putting the pack on, letting Carmilla help with the adjustments as she spoke.

'What did you say to him?'

'Oh, I just said that you had a robotic arm and that he should let go before it snaps off!'

....

'What the frilly hell?!'

'BOOM! Vampire captured! Never pegged you for a loser Karnstein'

The vampire rolled her eyes as Laura cackled before moving to run off before Carmilla could respond.

They had been in the game for at least 10 minutes and so far Carmilla was going easy on her girlfriend. She had let Laura get in a few cheap shots, losing a few of the points she earned hunting down every kid she could. Using her super-speed to dodge hits and attack everyone she could. Before letting her guard down as Laura whooped in victory. She had been taking it easy, knowing that Laura could be a sore loser and honestly she loved the way Laura got overly competitive and cute. However she still had her pride and being a centuries old badass she never backed down from a challenge. Now she was more determined than ever to wipe that smug smirk off of the Cupcake's face before her ego got any bigger. This was where her supernatural abilities came in handy. Laura's blood was very distinctive and with them running around after each other like maniacs Laura's blood was pumping. Giving Carmilla the perfect opportunity to track her whereabouts. Being a vampire she could also see a lot better than most humans. Currently, she could tell that Laura was incredibly close and when she poked her head around the corner she could see Laura trying to hide behind a post. She smirked to herself, quickly pulling her hair into a loose ponytail before disappearing into a poof of black smoke. Reappearing only a few metres away from where Laura stood, her back to Carmilla as she peaked around the corner. Carmilla silently moved her gun, aiming for Laura's back before she coughed. Laura whipped around but Carmilla was still faster. Within seconds, Carmilla had shot at Laura and the girl's power source went dead. The girl let out a startled gasp as she tried to shoot at Carmilla but the vampire was already gone. 

'Get back here!'

So the match really began. They were both ruthless and cunning, neither wanted to back down. After a while, the kids also playing seemed to be scared of them, none of them even daring to try to shoot the two girls. Laura grunted as the light to her pack went off again, looking up to see Carmilla smirking down at her from her position on the upper quadrant. She honestly didn't expect Carmilla to be this good. Laura had got some damn good shots but Carmilla was like a ninja, effortlessly ducking and diving away from the shots fired at her. Laura even saw her do some black widow style backflip off of the wall. She only had a few seconds, frantically dashing behind a corner as Carmilla came waltzing around. She crouched down, hiding just out of sight behind a wall. Her gun resting on top as she waited. Carmilla looked around for her and Laura struck.

'GOTCHA!'

'Motherfu-'

She immediately cut herself off when a rather innocent looking tiny human toddled past her. Waiting until she was sure they were out of sight before she responded. Calling Laura a little shit before she fired at her girlfriend. Laura rolled out of sight, narrowly missing every aim. A grin working it's way onto her face as she stayed low, sneakily crawling around as Carmilla ran in the opposite direction. She was sure that she'd lost her, hastily clambering to her feet and breathing out a sigh of relief. When all of a sudden she found herself being pinned against the back wall. She let out a quiet gasp as soft lips crushed against her own and she found herself locked in a passionate embrace. Her free hand moving to grasp at Carmilla's hair, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss. A low moan escaping her mouth as she felt Carmilla gently nip at her bottom lip. Her eyes still closed when Carmilla finally pulled away. It wasn't until she heard the familiar beeping sound that she opened her eyes. Her mouth falling open in shock as she realised that Carmilla had just shot her in the chest. Her pack powering down as Carmilla threw her a victorious smirk, strutting away with her gun slung over her shoulder. Their game had finished and Laura was totally going to get Carmilla back for using her charm to con her out of winning. Or at least, that's what she told herself. 

* * *

After the game, Laura had sulked and pouted. Whining about how Carmilla was so much stronger and faster than she was. Carmilla told Laura of how she and Mattie used to be champion laser tag players. Which had only made Laura pout more. Her expression softening when the vampire had told her that she hadn't had that much fun in centuries. Laura told her they would definitely be having a rematch which made Carmilla grin more. Whispering a "bring it on Creampuff" before whisking Laura into her arms and poofing them back to campus. 

Later that night she could only smile as Laura lay curled up asleep and Carmilla's eyes drifted to the wall. Their scores joining the many pictures that Laura had pinned up. She grinned as she thought about their day. Her eyes fluttering closed and all she could think about was how badly she'd whipped Laura's ass. _Her Cupcake would never live it down!_

 


End file.
